dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Bulma
(Dragon Ball • Z'') (''Kai • Z Movie) | japanese = |headquarters = Western Capital|techniques = *Flirtatious Glance|tools = *Hoi Poi Capsule}} is a Earthling, and a supporting character from the Dragon Ball series. Originally the deuteragonist in Part I, Bulma was demoted to a supporting protagonist in the later Part II. She is the second daughter of Panchy and Dr. Brief, the founder of the Capsule Corporation, as well as the younger sister of Tights. Possessing remarkable intelligence from a young age, Bulma, much like her father, is a scientist, and the inventor of the Dragon Radar. She would later marry the Saiyan prince, Vegeta, and go on to have two children; a son, Trunks, and a daughter, Bra. Background Bulma was born to Dr. Brief and Panchy, 11 years after her older sister Tights.Tights was stated to be 16 in Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, and Bulma was 5 at the same time At the age of 5, Bulma already showed signs of intelligence surpassing her father, and even respected elderly scientists such as Omori. When Jaco and Omori were in need of money, Tights called upon her father for aid, and the entire Brief family visited Omori's island. Bulma, who was 5 years if age at the time, visited the island with them, and was initially wary of Jaco, due to never having seen an alien before. Interested in Jaco's spaceship, Bulma makes the necessary adjustments to fix the broken spacecraft, as deducing that the power source for the ship — sky gold — could be replaced with a metal that has a 'similar energy storage coefficient', such as copper.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman pp. 219-224 While speaking with Jaco himself, Bulma showed the Galactic Patrolman a blaster gun she had created on her own, and shot a beam of energy from the weapon towards the ocean. This impressed Jaco, who asked if Bulma would consider joining the Galactic Patrol, and she told him she'd give the matter some thought.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman pp. 225-226 At age 16, Bulma, like her older sister, graduated from University, and began her hunt for the Dragon Balls.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman pp. pp 230 Personality Appearance Abilities Equipment Part I Son Goku Training Arc Red Ribbon Army Arc Piccolo Daimaō Arc Part II Saiyan Arc Freeza Arc Androids and Cell Arc Majin Bū Arc Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Dragon Ball Super God and God Arc Bulma, Trunks, and Vegeta go on a family trip and are in route to an island far from home. Vegeta — perched atop their plane — laments that he isn't training, which causes Bulma to send their plane into a series of dives in order to "train" him. After a variety of maneuvers, which consist of diving into the ocean and flying the plane though a dense forest, Bulma is surprised that Vegeta is still unmoved. As the family relaxes in a gift shop, Bulma notes that Vegeta has changed positively: having given up his precious training to spend time with his family. Vegeta shrugs her remarks off, stating that he was merely keeping a promise he made to Trunks. The family stops to eat, which Bulma notices calms Vegeta greatly. However, while they are eating an octopus, Vegeta gets sprayed with ink. Angered, Vegeta begins to power up, which shatters nearby glass. Bulma and Trunks quickly whisk him away to prevent more damage from being done. That evening, the family find themselves on the beach. Trunks spots a cruise ship crossing the bay and Bulma mentions that she could rent one to have her birthday party on. That night, the family attends a beach party. Bulma and Trunks search the crowd for Vegeta. Vegeta's rage finally explodes and flies off. Bulma and Trunks watch Vegeta as he flies away.Dragon Ball Super episode 2 Revival of 'F' Arc Epilogue In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline Creation and Conception Trivia * Despite being 40 during the Bū Saga, Bulma stated her age to be "38"Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. This would render her six years younger than her actual age of 44,Battle of Gods takes place four years after the Bū Saga, meaning Bulma would be 44 at the time of the movie and two years younger than Goku. It is more than likely that Bulma — being a vain woman — was lying about her age. * Bulma's last name is never actually confirmed. In the Japanese and dub, she is only ever referred to as "Bulma". The dub, however, implies her surname is "Brief", as Panchy, Bulma's mother, is referred to as "Mrs. Brief". In the Japanese, however, Panchy is simply referred to as 'Bulma's mother ' (ブルマのママ Buruma no mama), and thus whether or not she has a surname remains to be seen. * In early Dragon Ball, Bulma was frequently exploited for the sake of ; bathing scenes, shower scenes, and panty shots frequently featured Bulma. Additionally, Bulma is the only known example in the series of completely exposed breasts. As the series became more serious, these moments faded out, fading completely after the Saiyan Saga of the early second half of the series. * According to the databook(s): ** Bulma's hobby is inventing. ** Bulma's favorite food is strawberries. ** Bulma's favorite vehicle is any kind of vehicle. Quotes References Category:Human Category:Female Category:Mothers Category:Scientists Category:Capsule Corporation Category:Siblings Category:Gun Users Category:Characters who have died and been revived